whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wailing from the Art Room
The Wailing from the Art Room is a document White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Remake). It details the events revolving around the Art Room and the diary keeper. In the original game, this document didn't exist but, The Masterless Diary was present, which is a hint to the Ghost. In remake ver, Diary Keeper's Baby is added to the School Ghost Stories, also The Masterless Diary is still present. Compared with The Masterless Diary (Original), some information has being corrected (Ex: partner: Student (presumption) -> Teacher). Location In the original game, this document didn't exist. In remake ver, it is found in the box for Opinion, near the Workshop of the Main Building 1. ( You need to Small Key Combined. ) ( It is possible When you play the Normal mode or above ) Transcript 2015 |-|English= 6. The Wailing from the Art Room Seol-hyun had a crush on the new art teacher at Y High School. The art teacher was young and talented, and Seol-hyun wasn't the only girl who fell for him. Desperate to became his favorite student, she gave her all in her art class. She had always been gifted with her hands since she was a child, and soon she did became his star pupil. Seeing Seol-hyun's talent, the art teacher advised her to apply for an art college. Seol-hyun accepted his advice and began to take private lessons with him. This was a dream come true for her; to be left alone in school with her crush, spending hours together practicing art. At some point, a strange rumor started circulating through the school. The rumor was that there was a teacher dating a student. The Rumor made its way into the ear of the school administration and soon the young art teacher left without warning, as if he was banished from the school. The rumor was never confirmed. In the middle of the night, with her favorite teacher gone, Seol-hyun sat alone in the art room. The faint moonlight through the window rested on her shaking shoulders. She was crying mournfully. In her hands, she held an unfinished clay doll of woman. Great care had been taken in forming the clay doll's face, and it looked just like Seol-hyun. With her eyes full of resentment, she stared at the doll. The next day the whole school was shock; the dead body of a female student had been found. It was revealed that the girl had killed herself by overdosing on sleeping pills. Even more shocking, however, was that the dead girl was found to be pregnant. The school tried to prevent students from spreading unconfirmed rumors about this accident, but soon the whole school knew and there were all sorts of theories about the girl and who the father was. A lot of people pointed their finger at the art teacher who recently left the school, but it was never confirmed. After the incident, people began to report that they could hear a baby's cry near the Art Room. At first, the crying was so faint that people merely thought they were hearing things, but as time went on it became so loud that the vibrations felt like an earthquake. A baby's ghost with itss umbilical cord wrapped tightly around its neck was also reported as appearing. Even to this day, they say you can see a baby's ghost in search of something during shadowy moonlit nights. It is imperative, you must remember not to follow it. For, should you fail to find what the baby wants, it might drag you down into deep darkness instead. |-|Korean= 6. 미술실의 울음소리 설현은 Y고교에 새로 부임한 미술 선생을 짝사랑 하고 있었다. 젊고 재능 넘치는 그 남자 선생님은 설현 뿐 아니라 다른 여학생들이게도 선망의 대상이었다. 그녀는 어떻게 해서든 다른 학생들보다 선생님의 눈에 들기 위해, 미술 시간과 창작 과제에 온 힘을 쏟았다. 어려서부터 손재주가 제법 있던 편이라, 얼마 지나지 않아 그녀는 미술 선생님의 총애를 받을 수 있었다. 설현은 미대로 진학해 보지 않겠냐는 미술 선생의 조언에 따라, 방과 후에 남아 개인적인 지도를 받기 시작했다. 그녀에게는 그런 모든 상황이 꿈만 같았다. 다른 학생들이 모두 귀가하고 고요해진 학교에 남아, 사모하는 미술 선생님과 단 둘이 실기 연습에매진하는 동안 시간은 흘러갔다. 어느 날부터인가 학교에 이상한 소문이 돌기 시작했다. 학교의 선생 중 한 명이 학생과 사귀고 있다는 이야기였다. 소문은 학생들의 입을 오르내리다가, 선생님들의 귀에까지 들어갔다. 소문의 진상을 알 수 없었지만, 그로부터 얼마 뒤 그 젊은 미술 선생이 쫓겨나듯 학교를 떠나게 되었다. 설현은 한 밤 중에 미술실에 홀로 앉아 있었다. 창문을 통해 들어온 희미한 달빛이 설현의 떨리는 어쌔 위로 내렸다. 그녀는 서럽게 흐느끼며 울고 있었다. 그녀의 손에는 흙을 빚어 만든 인형이 들려있었다. 아직 완성되지 않은 여자 인형이었다. 특히나 세심히 공을 들인 것 같은 인형의 얼굴은 설현을 많이 닮아 있었다. 설현은 원망이 가득한 눈빛으로 그 인형을 노려보았다. 다음날 아침, 학교는 발칵 뒤집혔다. 미술실에서 죽은 여학생의 시신이 발견된 것이다. 여학생은 수면제를 과다복용 하여 자살한 것으로 밝혀졌다. 그런데 더 충격적인 사실은 죽은 여학생의 몸 속에는 또 하나의 생명이 자라고 있었다는 것이다. 학교에서는 학생들 사이에 쓸데없는 소문이 돌지 않도록 입조심을 시켰지만, 어디서 이야기가 새어나갔는지 학교 전체에 죽은 여학생과 아기의 아빠에 대한 추측들이 난무했다. 얼마 전 학교를 떠난 미술 선생의 이름이 수없이 거론되었지만 진실은 끝내 알 수 없는 것이었다. 그리고 그 뒤로 미술실 근처에서 아기의 울음소리를 들었다는 사람이 나타나기 시작했다. 처음에는 단순히 환청인가 싶을 정도로 작은 울음소리였지만, 나중에는 지진이 난 것 같은 흔들림을 느꼈다는 사람들이 나타났다. 지금도 달빛이 희미한 그믐날 밤이면 미술실 근처에서 무언가를 찾아 헤매는 아기의 영혼을 볼 수 있다. 하지만 결코 그 뒤를 따라가서는 안 된다. 아기가 원하는 것을 찾아주지 못한다면, 당신을 대신 심연의 어둠 속으로 끌고 갈지도 모르기 때문이다. |-|Français= 6. Les pleurs de la Salle d'art. Seol-Hyun était amoureuse du nouveau professeur d'art au lycée Yeondu. Le professeur était jeune et talentueux et Seol-Hyun n'était pas la seule fille à être amoureuse de lui. Désespérée d'être sa meilleure élève, elle lui donna tout pour sa salle d'art. Seol-Hyun avait toujours été douée de ses mains depuis son enfance et devint rapidement son élève préférée. Voyant le talent de Seol-Hyun le professeur lui conseilla d'aller dans une école d'art. Seol-Hyun accepta ses conseils et commença des leçons privées avec lui. C'était un rêve devenue réalité : être seule dans l'école avec son béguin à pratiquer de l'art. A un certain point, une rumeur se propagea dans l'école. La rumeur disait qu'un professeur sortait avec un élève. La rumeur arriva aux oreilles de l'administration et rapidement, le jeune professeur se fit virer sans avertissement, comme s'il avait été banni de l'école. La rumeur n'a jamais été confirmée. Au milieu de la nuit, son professeur parti, Seol-Hyun s'était assise seule dans la salle d'art. Le faible clair de lune à travers la fenêtre reposait sur ses épaules tremblantes, elle pleurait funestement. Dans ses mains, elle tenait une poupée inachevée en argile d'une femme. Un grand soin avait été apporté à la formation du visage de la poupée d'argile et elle ressemblait à Seol-Hyun. Avec ses yeux emplis de rancoeur, Seol-Hyun fixa la poupée. Le lendemain, toute l'école fut choquée : ils ont retrouvés le corps d'une étudiante. Il a été révelé que la jeune fille s'était suicidée en avalant beaucoup de somnifères. Le plus choquant, était que la jeune fille était enceinte. L'école a essayé d'empêcher les étudiants de répandre des rumeurs non confirmées au sujet de cet accident, mais bientôt l'école entière a su et il y avait toutes sortes de théories au sujet de la fille et qui était le père. Beaucoup de personne pointait du doigt le professeur parti mais cela n'a jamais été prouvé. Après l'accident, des personnes disaient avoir entendu des pleurs de bébé près de la salle d'art. Au début, les pleurs étaient si faibles que les gens pensaient simplement qu'ils entendaient des choses, mais au fil du temps, ils devinrent si fort que les vibrations étaient semblables à un tremblement de terre. Un fantôme d'un bébé avec son cordon ombilical enroulé étroitement autour de son cou a également été signalé. On dit qu'on peut voir le fantôme d'un bébé à la recherche de quelque chose pendant les nuits de pleine lune. C'est impérative de se rappeler de ne pas le suivre. Si on ne parvient pas à récupérer ce que le bébé veut.. il pourrait nous entraîner dans les tréfonds des ténèbres. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents Category:School Ghost Stories